I Can Never Change
by AmaiInTheNightSky
Summary: Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn all have special powers and gifts. They are campers at Camp Cowell and will spend the next 4 years learning how to be heroes and use their powers to save the world. But will they be able to cope with the pressure? Or will they crack? I'm terrible at summaries. Ziall slash with Larry.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Never Change (One Direction)**

Summary: Some people are born different. It has been many years since society discovered these people, who possess strange powers and gifts. Camp Cowell is a special all-year camp that offers shelter and training to gifted children who have no other home or who need training with their powers. Niall, Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn are all gifted students at Camp Cowell, but can they become heroes and save the world with their powers? Or will they crack under the pressure? I'm terrible at summaries. Ziall slash with side Larry!

AN: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologise if my writing seems terrible. I'm a yaoi/slash fangirl so obviously, this is a boyxboy pairing. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read this! The pairing is Ziall (Zayn Malik x Niall Horan) with side Larry (Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles). I have changed their ages, they are now all 16 years old. Reviews with constructive criticism are much appreciated; I want to know how I can improve!

**Chapter 1**

**Niall's POV**

The alarm seemed to be beeping louder than usual this morning. I'm a bit confused why, though. After all, it was a pretty normal morn-

"Niall! Turn the alarm off! Get up, today is a big day!" Liam, my flat mate, yelled and shattered my thoughts. I flicked off the alarm and got up, not bothering to make the bed.

"What do you mean? A big day? Am I forgetting something?" I replied, strolling towards the bathroom. Liam didn't bother to reply. After a quick shower, I got ready and walked through Liam's and mine shared dorm apartment to the kitchen. Liam was sat at the table, munching on a piece of toast, four large suitcases behind him. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slouched in the seat opposite him.

"So, what're the suitcases for? Are we going somewhere? Did you pack all my stuff up too? There was only one outfit in my wardrobe this morning." I spoke casually, but inside the curiosity was burning fiercely. Liam seemed amused at my wondering.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," Liam replied incredulously, "They only told us the other day in assembly! Oh, did you turn up to the assembly this week?" He rolled his eyes as I shook my head. I had been at work, not that he knew that. If he found out what my job was, he'd bite my head off. Liam is so over-protective. Then again, he might hate me if I told him.

"I might as well tell you. There's a mixer being held for X-Factor candidates who chose to work in teams for this year. We'll be choosing our groups there. We were asked to pack up all our stuff because we're getting moved into Cabins with our groups straight after the mixer. I packed for you; two of these suitcases are yours." Liam filled me in quickly. Both Liam and I were brought to Camp Cowell as young children. Camp Cowell is an all-year round Camp for children with special gifts or powers. A lot of the kids there were abandoned by their families, like Liam or had run away from home like me but some kids were here for a special school called the X-Factor Training Academy run by the Camp Director, Mr Simon Cowell. X-Factor is a school for kids with powers or gifts, where they can learn how to become heroes. Only kids of 16 years old or over can enrol, due to the risks of becoming heroes and using our powers. There is a normal school run for the younger campers. X-Factor candidates can either work solo all year or they can form teams, which was the purpose of this mixer. Liam stood and wiped his hands on a nearby tea towel, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Come on, I hope you're ready. It's time to go. I grabbed the rest of your stuff from this morning, don't worry. We have to go put our cases in the locker room near the hall and get to the mixer!" Liam exclaimed, excitedly. I nodded and we grabbed two suitcases each, walking to the door. I flicked off the lights as we walked out and Liam locked the door behind us. It was time to move on, as scary and exciting that might be.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

**I Can Never Change**

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Heya! So, first off: THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! Also, I know that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, so I'll put it on this chapter to make up for it. This story is changing slightly too, because I'm adding more Larry than I originally intended. I still apologise for not being the best writer. Anyway, please read, reviews are much appreciated and I really hope you enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction! *tears and sobs***

**Zayn POV**

I was confused. A little bit scared, too. I had been brought into a huge hall that was filled to the brim with other new students. Milling around in a corner, I watched the other students mingle, introducing themselves and chatting excitedly. Many people have called me mysterious, but I don't mean to be. I'm just quiet and I enjoy my own company. I was quietly minding my own business in the little corner when-

"HI!" A male voice shrieked in my ear. I jumped and spun around, fiinding to guys stood behind me. Huh, I hadn't even noticed them approaching. One of them had feathery brown hair with baby blue eyes and was giggling to the curly-haired lad net to him. The curly one flashed me a cheeky smile that brightened up his emerald eyes and gave me a lovely view of his pearly whites. They both looked like trouble makers. I realised I was staring and quirked a brow.

"Um... hi?" I responded slowly and they both snickered. The blue-eyed one gave me a friendly smile.

"My name is Louis Tomlinson, but you can call me Lou. This is Harry Styles. We thought you looked a bit glum by yourself, so we came to make friends with you." The feathery-haired boy said and the green-eyed lad nodded along.

"I'm Zayn. It's nice to meet you." I told them, cracking a small smile. The both blinked.

"You have a really cute smile! AWWW!" They cooed at me in sync, which made me blush a bit and grin a bit wider. I felt strangely relaxed around them both. They were quite funny.

"So, your here to find a team, right?" Harry asked, and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't really get a choice. My sisters told me I had to get a team because then I'd stay safer." I replied and Louis nodded sympathetically.

"Join the club, my sisters have been at it too! All 4 of them, with their fluttery eyelashes and bribes. They didn't have to go to all that trouble though, it was already guaranteed that I'd be with Harry." He chuckled, shaking his head fondly. Harry and Louis exchanged a look quickly, nodding in sync and turning back to me with huge grins.

"Well, Zaynie - if you don't mind that nickname - would you like to on a team with Louis and I?" Harry rushed out and they both gave me puppy eyes. They seemed like decent enough guys and their antics made me laugh. Why not give it a try? I could always back out if need be...

"Uh, sure! Like I could refuse those puppy eyes, anyway." I smiled and they both jumped on me, hugging so tight I couldn't breathe. They finally released me.

"Actually, we have a friend called Liam who is the King of Puppy Eyes. You'll understand when you see it." Louis informed me, pulling a serious face that cracked into a grin almost immediately. Harry sudeenly went onto his tiptoes.

"Speak of the Devil! Liam! Over here!" Harry yelled, waving his hands wildly over his head. A tall brunette boy turned and bounded over quickly, grabbing a blonde lad from the buffet table and dragging him along too. When they reached us, Louis and Harry gave them hugs but the blond one didn't even look up from his food. The brunette looked me up and down with soft brown eyes and I copied him. He had large muscles and a tattoo following the bones in his arm.

"Hi. I'm Liam, I don't think we've met before?" He introduced himself with a friendly smile.

"No, we haven't. I'm Zayn. Nice to meet you." I stuck out a hand that he shook enthusiasticly ( _AN: Did I spell that right?_ ). Liam turned and poked the blonde next to him. The blonde looked up with a squeal and glared playfully at Liam. His icy blue eyes twinkled with humour and he shoved his plate onto a nearby table before turning to me.

"Hiya! My name's Niall. Zayn, you say? That's a cute name!" The blonde exclaimed brightly, his irish accent clear and bold. He grabbed my hand and shook it excitedly. Niall's smile was bright and wide, showing insanely straight white teeth. He must have had braces. All of a sudden, Louis held up a hand to Liam and Niall, then spun Harry and I around.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Well, what do you think of Niall and Liam?" Harry asked, apparently sharing the same thoughts as Louis.

"They seem quite nice, actually." I glanced at Niall and Liam, who had turned away to talk to a girl.

"So... would you mind if we asked them to group with us?" Louis questioned. t was rather sudden... but at least they were asking me. I quite liked the idea of a big group anyway.

"Er, yeah! Alright then." I answered finally and both Harry and Louis grinned and clapped their hands. In sync, we turned back to face Liam and Niall. They faced us again with grins.

"She was rather cute. Her name is Perrie Edwards. She said she thought you were hot, mate." Liam told me with a wink. I blushed and the others laughed.

"Niall, Liam, would you like to be on a team with Zayn, Harry and I?" Louis asked them quickly.

"Finally! You take your time don't you! I was beginning to think you'd never ask!" Niall laughed merrily and Liam nodded.

"Of course! Do you even have to ask, anyway?" Liam added. Harry and Louis giggled, then Harry poked me and a thought flashed through my head. I had a sudden urge to jump on Liam and Niall and hug them as tight as I could. I did just that and heard Niall yelp surpisedly and Liam laugh. Harry and Louis jumped on my back and joined in too. This was surprisingly fun.

_AN: So, not much action here really, just introducing our characters to each other. We know have our group! YAY! Did you enjoy this chapter? Hate it? Please, TELL ME! Reviews are the hugs that keep a writer going._


	3. Chapter 3 - Histories

**I Can Never Change**

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Hi! So, I decided to give you lovely readers two chapters today! Also, I'd like to promote KeiraTheHuman's fanfiction, which is about Naruto! It's called Wishes and it's a SasuNaru pairing, but if you want to find it then it is easier to type 'KeiraTheHuman' into the search box. It's a really good fanfiction, fluffy and lovely! :) Now, onto the story! The letter will be in bold and italics. I hope you enjoy it and review, please?_

**Disclaimer: I still do not own One Direction *Tears again, somebody give me a hug?* but I also do not own Justin Beiber, either.**

**Liam POV**

We separated from our hug and nodded at each other, huge grins plastered across our faces.

"So, what do we do now?" Zayn asked me and the others all turned to listen to my answer too. I was just about to answer when a voice interupted.

"How about you explain why you dared to hug my boyfriend?" I turned to find a boy with a brown quiff sling an arm across Niall.

"Justin." I growled out. Normally, I wasn't an angry person, but that boy just brought out the violence in me.

"Justin, leave them alone! They didn't mean it like that! I'm aloud to hug my friends, aren't I?" Niall shoved Justin's hand off of him and Justin glared at Zayn, Harry and Louis.

"Friends? What about these 3? I've never seen them before and I have to know all of your friends according to our deal!" Justin retorted angrily.

"Um... Niall only met us today." Zayn sounded a bit angry and very confused. Justin took a threatening step forward and Louis stepped forward to meet him

"Hey, calm down! I'm Louis, nice to meet you." Louis stuck a hand out boldly. Justin glanced around at the growing audience before lifting his hand, which slowly turned a glowing red.

"JUSTIN! DON'T! LOUIS, MOVE BACK!" Niall yelled as Justin smirked cruelly. Justin pressed his hand firmly to Louis' arm and Louis screamed and dropped to his knees, clawing desperately at Justin arm. Harry, Zayn and I all took steps forward but Niall bet us to Justin and Louis.

"I SAID DON'T!" Niall shouted, slamming his hands against Justin's chest and sending him sprawling across the floor. I pulled Louis off of the floor and noticed he was extremely pale. Zayn went and stood by Niall, ready to back him up and Niall just looked like he'd gone into shock.

"Louis! Look at me, Louis. It's ok. Where does it hurt?" Harry fussed over Louis, who was relaxing in my arms.

"I- It's fading now that he let go... It hurt everywhere though, like a fire tearing through my body or like I was being torn to pieces." Louis voice was shaky, but he swept my hands away gently and stood by himself.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't think he'd dare with so many people around. It's part of Justin's powers. He makes people feel extreme pain. You recovered quicker than most people though." Niall looked at Louis with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Justin groaned and two tall guys came over and helped him up before taking him away from us. I decided that we should be leaving too.

"So, before we were so rudely interupted, I was going to say that we should got to the administratiion dessk and tell them that we're in a group. They'll assign us housing there." I announced and theey all agreed. I led them over to a desk at the opposite side of the hall. There was a couple of solo kids telling the office they would be working alone but they were done quickly. I stepped up and a young woman with a kind face looked up at me expectantly.

"Hi, we're here to be registered as a group." I told her and she nodded and grinned.

"Of course, honey. I'll need your names, please." She said politely.

"Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Harry... um?" I glanced at Harry, then at Zayn embarrasedly. I forgot to ask them for their last names!

"Harry Styles." Harry added in with a wink and threw his arm around Louis.

"And I'm Zayn Malik." Zayn finished with a grin, laughing at Harry's flirting. The lady seemed amused and looked down to hide her laughter before standing and grabbing 5 sets of keys from a rack.

"Here you go. You'll be in Cabin 1D. There's only 3 bedrooms, so 4 of you will have to room together but they all have private bathrooms to make up for it." She told us with a giggle and handed us each set of keys. We waved and started our walk to Cabin 1D.

It was only a short walk to our new home. We were in a large bungalow style cabin, with another group in the cabin next door and a solo kid in the cabin on the other side of them. We walked in to an open plan lounge and kitchen with a huge dining table in the middle of the room for us to eat around. It was nicely decorated, with neutral beige and light brown colours. There was 3 doors, two by the kitchen and one in the lounge. The one in the lounge led to a staircase that would lead us upstairs to the bedrooms. The door by the refrigerator in the kitchen led to a fully stocked pantry. The final door, the one by the oven, wouldn't open. We walked over to the table and found a letter and 5 more keys.

_**Dear Student,**_

_**Congratulations on your acceptance to the X-Factor Training Academy. This is your home, now and will be all this year. It is a place you can consider your own. There is food on offer at the Cafeteria in the Academy for every meal, but you may also eat here at your cabins if you wish to. Upstairs there is three bedrooms with private bathrooms and also a study room for your use. The pantry contains many groceries, which you can order from the Administration Office on a weekly basis should you decide to eat in your cabins. In the basement is a fully kitted-out training room for you to practice in. It has a large cupboard attached containing training aides such as dummies, mats and weights. The 5 keys left with this letter will open the door. Remember: Try not to break or damage anything, but if you should then you may notify the Administration Office and it will be repaired. Also, you must clean up after yourselves. There is cleaning equiipment in the pantry and a washing machine and tumble dryer in the kitchen. Good luck with your studies and have a good year!**_

_**Mr Simon Cowell, Head of Camp, Headteacher of X-Factor Training Academy.**_

I read out the letter and we grinned excitedly, grabbing our keys and racing to open the door first. Louis won and after he got it open, we zoomed down the long flight of stairs and looked around in amazement. The room was HUGE! Against the opposite wall stood a pile of chairs, next to a large whiteboard pinned up and a set of sliding double doors. Along the same wall was huge rack of weapons, ranging from daggers to two-handed battle axes. We grabbed a chair each and set them in a circle at the center of the room, facing each other.

"So, now what?" Niall asked me and I shrugged.

"I have a suggestion. Since not all of us are exactly best mates, why don't we get to know each other a bit and show each other our powers?" Zayn put in, glancing around at us. Louis nodded eagerly and jumped up.

"I wanna go first! We're doing demonstrations, right? Harry be my volunteer!" Louis tried to pull Harry into the center of our circle with him but Harry wrestled free. Louis pouted.

"Um, guys... How about we just explain our powers first?" I added in quietly but their heads shot towards me.

"Yeah, that sounds easier. It'll be easier to demonstrate then." Niall agreed with me.

"Sure. Anyway, I'm a healer. I've got super fast regenerative abilities and a transferal ability, which I use to take other people's injuries onto myself. The transferal takes a few seconds but any wounds I have start healing immediately. I rarely feel pain too because most wounds heal so quick. A broken bone takes longer to heal. I found out my powers when I got run over by a bus when I was 10. I was torn to pieces, huge gouges pulled out of my torso and most of my body was a mangled mess. By the time I reached the hospital, my bones had set themselves and my cuts had sealed up. The doctor's told me then that I must have had powers." Louis told us, laughing when our eyes widened at his story.

"Woah," Harry stated and we chuckled, "Sounds painful. Shall I go next?"

"It was. Yeah, I think you should. Any objections?" Louis answered cheerfully. Everybody just stared expectantly at Harry, who took the hint and lauched into his tale.

"I'm telepathic. I can read other people's thoughts and memories and plant ideas or visions in their head, a bit like mind control. Also, I can talk to other people with similiar powers using telepathy. I can usually only break into somebodies head when I can make physical or at least eye contact with them. I found my powers about a year ago, when some guys were beating me up. They disliked that fact that I'm bisexual and wanted 'to teach me a lesson' they said. I grabbed hold of the leader's arm and suddenly felt myself slammed into his head, like I had tried to dive into a bathtub. I just felt mysel thinking 'Let me go now. Beat up your friends instead.' and he did. I ran home and told my mum and she said that I must have powers." Harry finished and then glanced around self-conciously.

"Um... You guys don't have any problems with my bisexuality, do you?" He rushed out quickly, his head facing the floor.

"I obviously don't, considering that I'm gay." Niall admitted, not seeming nervous at all, "Should I tell next?" We all nodded and Niall took a deep breath.

"I control the weather. I can create storms and make clouds disappear and even control the winds to make me fly, if I concentrate hard enough. I was abandoned as a baby for being different, so I grew up here. My body temperature is a lot lower than average and I am strangely immune to electric shocks. I found out about my powers when I was very young. I was just one year old when I stuck my finger in a turned-on plug socket and survived. My parents freaked out and dumped me, not wanting a weird kid. I met Liam soon after I started living here." Niall rattled off and looked at me.

"I'll take that as my cue to begin my history. Like Niall, I was abandoned and brought up here. My power is to create shields and forcefields. It's not a very offensive power, but it's a great defence. I haven't found anything powerful enough to break one of my shields yet. I found my poewrs aged 5, when I got caught up in a duel between 2 of the older kids. This one guy used telekinesis to throw something at me, but it bounced off the shield. It was kind of strange, because I'd been wanting powers since I found out Niall had them. Suddenly, I was supposed to grow up and become a hero and that kind of scared me. I wouldn't give my powers up though." I finished thoughtfully. Zayn cleared his throat.

"So, I guess it's my turn now. My power is controlling and talking to animals. I can also sort of change into them, but it's an unreliable part of my power. I've always loved animals, but I only found out that I had powers about 5 months ago when I was still 15. I was out with my younger sisters when an Alsation type dog attacked us. It got me first and bit into my leg so I fell before it moved on to my little sisters. It was about to pounce on them when I shouted at it and it did as I said. When I got home from the hospital after having my leg sorted, I started trying out my power on other animals." Zayn told us, his quiet voice taking on a serious tone. We all nodded and Louis stood up.

"How about we get started on those demonstrations?"

_AN: So, that may be a terrible ending but the chapter was getting too long! I'll be uploading Chapter 4 with this anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW, PLEASE!_


End file.
